


Accidents Happen

by Aredhel_Quillfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek è in calore, ma non se ne accorge. Stiles sa che Derek ha bisogno di lui, ma non sa perché. Il Nodo è una sorpresa per entrambi.</p><p>"Cazzo." Il respiro di Derek è caldo sul petto di Stiles, contro il quale ha seppellito il viso. "Mi dispiace... Non mi ero reso conto."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Non ti eri reso conto di cosa?" gli ansima Stiles sul collo, cercando di rilassarsi e di resistere al bisogno di tentare una nuova ritirata. Può sentire la pressione implacabile del cazzo di Derek dentro di sé, la sensazione di essere quasi sul punto di rompersi là dove i loro corpi sono uniti. "Qual è il cazzo di problema con il tuo uccello?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618947) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



> **Beta:** _Nykyo_.
> 
> Concedetemi di spendere due parole per questo splendido donnino. Nonostante la mia totale inesperienza/incapacità con le traduzioni, questa santa donna si è armata di pazienza e ha cercato di far scivolare un po' di sale nella mia povera zucca, in un modo che temo ricordi da vicino quello che Stiles utilizza con Scott.  
> Mi scuso preventivamente per ogni errore di traduzione che fosse rimasto, che sarebbe da imputare esclusivamente a me, perché una povera beta indifesa può arginare la mia abissale ignoranza solo fino a un certo punto. xD
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Stiles, Derek e tutti gli altri personaggi dell’universo di Teen Wolf sono di proprietà di Jeff Davis e di coloro i quali sono stati autorizzati a usarli. Non si intende violare nessun copyright.
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** questa storia non mi appartiene, sono solo un'umile traduttrice. Ho scoperto questo gioiellino di smut su AO3 e l'adorabile _Fr333bird_ mi ha gentilmente concesso di tradurlo.
> 
> Buona lettura a tutti!

Il calore è soffocante.

Stiles ha spalancato la finestra. La porta è aperta e il ventilatore sta andando a pieno regime. Lui indossa solo un paio di boxer, eppure ha ancora caldo. C’è quel tipo di afa da tardo-pomeriggio, che ti fa sentire un po' a corto di fiato e ti fa venire voglia di collassare nel posto più fresco che riesci a trovare e dormire fino a quando la notte porterà un po' di respiro.

Stiles è seduto alla sua scrivania e sta cercando su Google alcune informazioni che gli servono per un saggio di storia. Be', quello era lo scopo originale della sua ricerca, ma poi Stiles ha finito col distrarsi. Qualcosa, tra il calore e l’essere mezzo nudo, ha fatto sì che si ritrovasse eccitato. Non che ci voglia poi molto, ha diciassette anni.Così ora, invece di fare i compiti, sta scorrendo la pagina dei preferiti su Tumblr, in cerca di un video da guardare.Si agita sulla sedia e fa una smorfia, quando la pelle del sedile gli si appiccica alle cosce, umide di sudore.

Il suo uccello sta già iniziando a inturgidirsi per l'aspettativa. Stiles si acciglia nell'accorgersi – non per la prima volta – di quanti ragazzi mori, con la barba e l'aria pericolosa compaiano nei suoi video preferiti. Non si permette di riflettere davvero sulla cosa. In fondo tutti hanno un tipo, no? Quindi non è un problema se lui a volte fantastica su Derek. Stiles non può mica controllare il suo subconscio e, chiaramente, il suo subconscio ha notato che Derek è piuttosto attraente. Cavolo, uno dovrebbe essere cieco per non vedere quanto sia sexy. Derek è senza dubbio la cosa più eccitante che Stiles abbia mai visto; fissarlo troppo da vicino fa quasi male agli occhi.

Il suono di un movimento alle sue spalle spinge Stiles a chiudere di colpo il portatile e a voltarsi, ruotando la sedia verso la finestra.

«Non hai ancora imparato a usare quella cosetta che si chiama campanello tu, eh?» fissa Derek e intanto ringrazia la sua buona stella di non aver già iniziato a darsi da fare. Con il vizio che ha Derek di irrompergli in camera, facendo entrate a effetto, una delle maggiori paure di Stiles è quella di farsi beccare mentre si marsturba. A essere onesti, Stiles ha anche sviluppato una sorta di contorta fantasia al riguardo, ma preferirebbe decisamente non sperimentarla a breve, visto che non ha nessun desiderio di morire per l'imbarazzo prima di aver compiuto diciott'anni.

«Così si fa prima.» Derek, che non sembra assolutamente pentito, scavalca il davanzale e atterra sul pavimento, in modo molto più silenzioso e aggraziato di quanto ci si aspetterebbe da uno con una stazza così impressionante.

Poi si raddrizza e si ferma per un momento, il petto che si alza e si abbassa in modo visibile, mentre Stiles incrocia il suo sguardo e aspetta. Derek non è mai molto diretto nel dare spiegazioni. Però, con gli anni, Stiles ha imparato a conoscerlo e ha capito che rimanere in silenzio è il miglior modo per spronarlo a parlare. Peccato che Stiles sia una schiappa nel restare in silenzio.

L'improvvisa apparizione di Derek in effetti è stata un ottimo rimedio ammazza-eccitazione, ma, ora che lo shock sta scemando, Stiles indugia con lo sguardo e nota l’insolita agitazione di Derek.

Si vede che Derek ha corso.

Il suo respiro un po' affannoso significa che ha corso velocemente e a lungo. Indossa una canottiera grigia, macchiata di sudore in alcuni punti, e fissa Stiles come se lui fosse un puzzle particolarmente difficile da risolvere. Solleva un braccio e si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano. Gli occhi di Stiles scendono verso il ciuffo di peli scuri sotto la sua ascella e lì si fermano, per una frazione di secondo in più del consentito. Cazzo. In questo momento i super sensi di Derek gli farebbero proprio comodo. Sexy, un Derek sudato è _super_ sexy e Stiles muore dalla voglia di inspirare a pieno il suo odore. Immagina di affondare la faccia tra quei peli scuri e di respirare il suo odore e il suo uccello ricomincia a mostrarsi interessato. Stiles può sentirlo pulsare e iniziare a inturgidirsi e vorrebbe davvero indossare qualcosa in più di quegli imbarazzanti boxer con i personaggi dei fumetti.

Le narici di Derek si allargano e Stiles si sente avvampare per l'umiliazione, perché di colpo è consapevole che Derek può annusare la sua eccitazione e sentire l’improvvisa impennata del suo battito cardiaco, nel momento in cui il sangue affluisce alla sua erezione in un'ondata violenta e incontrollabile.

«Che ci fai qui, Derek?» Stiles ruota di nuovo la sedia verso la scrivania, ignorando l'erezione crescente e aprendo un libro a caso. Lo sfoglia rapidamente, cercando di sembrare risoluto. È più facile riuscirci, ora che non deve guardare verso Derek; ma avverte un brivido e i peli si rizzano sul suo collo. È come se gli occhi di Derek lo stessero scrutando, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

«Non ne sono sicuro.» La voce di Derek è ruvida, ma Stiles percepisce una genuina punta di confusione che lo convince a voltarsi per fronteggiarlo. Derek alza un sopracciglio in un’espressione corruciata e intanto solleva il braccio per asciugare un altro rivolo di sudore. Il suo respiro è ancora affannoso e Stiles inizia a preoccuparsi. Non è una cosa normale per Derek, lui di solito recupera il fiato un minuto dopo aver smesso di correre; ma il suo torace si sta ancora alzando e abbassando in maniera evidente, il petto che tende il tessuto sottile della canottiera e il respiro affannoso che risuona nel silenzio della camera di Stiles.

«Di', amico, stai bene?» Stiles si concentra di nuovo sul viso di Derek. I suoi occhi sono lucidi come vetro e un rossore innaturale tinge quei suoi zigomi perfetti.

«Non ne sono sicuro» dice ancora Derek. «Mi sento... strano. Sono nervoso da stamattina, non sono riuscito a concentrarmi su nulla. Ho pensato che correre mi avrebbe aiutato e ho corso e corso, ma...» la sua voce si affievolisce e lui scrolla le spalle con aria impotente. «Sono finito qui.» Una mano vaga verso il cavallo dei jeans e gli occhi di Stiles ne seguono il movimento, ma poi Derek la solleva e si passa entrambe le mani tra i capelli, riducendoli a uno scompiglio selvaggio. Lo sguardo di Stiles continua a scivolare verso il basso, dove dove era stato attirato dal movimento e resta incollato al rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Derek.

_Cazzo._

L'uccello di Derek è una linea tesa sotto il denim dei jeans, rigido, leggermente incurvato, tanto che la zip non riesce a nascondere nulla. È completamente eretto, gonfio contro il tessuto e – _Gesù Cristo Benedetto_ – è grosso proprio quanto Stiles lo ha sempre immaginato. Stiles si rende conto che lo sta fissando, ma non riesce a smettere. Derek si sarà reso conto di avercelo duro?

Stiles si costringe a riportare l'attenzione sul suo viso e di colpo capisce che c’è davvero qualcosa che non va, perché Derek lo sta fissando con un'espressione che Stiles non gli ha mai visto prima. Lo sta guardando come se lui fosse qualcosa da mangiare – ma in un modo piacevole, sì, in un modo davvero-molto-sexy. Al momento Derek ha le mani premute sull'uccello e lo sta accarezzando attraveso la stoffa e, se prima poteva anche non essersi accorto della propria erezione, ora ci sta decisamente lavorando su. Dalla bocca gli sfugge un gemito roco, che fa arricciare le dita dei piedi di Stiles mentre il suo sesso si tende, in un impeto di partecipazione.

«Stiles.» La voce di Derek è quasi un sussurro; suonerebbe patetico, se non fosse così sexy.

Stiles rimane immobile. Ha bisogno di fare qualcosa, ma non è sicuro di cosa, visto che è chiaro che Derek sia ammalato, oppure che sia stato avvelenato o sia sotto l'effetto di un qualche incantesimo. Stiles gli si avvicina con cautela, le mani tese in avanti per calmarlo. È consapevole di quanto il suo uccello stia gonfiando quel ridicolo paio di boxer che indossa e sta cercando di imporre alla sua erezione di svanire, però con poco successo, perché Derek è lì che se lo scopa con lo sguardo e con una mano sul pacco, e quindi al momento gli ormoni di Stiles sono in sovraccarico.

«Che c'é che non va?» Stiles preme un palmo incerto sulla fronte di Derek e il calore della sua pelle raggiunge i suoi polpastrelli prima ancora che si arrivi ad un vero contatto. La pelle di Derek, umida di sudore, sta bruciando, là dove le dita la sfiorano delicate. «Hai la febbre. Dovremmo andare da Deaton, stai male.»

Derek però scuote la testa. Stiles trasale nel sentire le sue mani, forti, calde e molto determinate, che lo afferrano per le anche. Derek lo preme a sé e gli seppellisce il viso nel collo, annusandogli spudoratamente la pelle tra scapola e mascella, prima di strofinare una guancia ispida contro quella di Stiles e ringhiare. «Non mi sento male.» Strattona i fianchi di Stiles per farlo avvicinare ancora di più e Stiles mugola, nel sentire l'inguine di Derek che gli preme contro l'uccello. Le sue mani scivolano sotto l'elastico dei boxer, per afferrargli il culo e poi stringere.

" _Gesù_ , Derek," singhiozza Stiles. È combattuto tra il desiderio di spingerlo via e quello di attirarlo ancora più vicino. Arriva a un compromesso, producendosi nella tecnica del cervo-accecato-dai-fari, la quale consiste nel restare completamente fermo, le mani premute contro il solido muro di muscoli che è il petto di Derek, perfino quando lui inizia a strusciare l’uccello contro il suo. A Stiles è necessario tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non mettersi a spingere in risposta, perché lui è solo un umano e ha aspettato così tanto di ritrovarsi in una situazione che implicasse un qualunque tipo di strusciamento, per non parlare dello strusciarsi contro qualcuno sexy e impaziente com’è ora Derek. È da lui di brutto che, proprio adesso che ciò che ha sempre sognato si sta finalmente realizzando, gli succeda con qualcuno che non sia in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.

Derek gli sta ancora annusando il collo e a questo punto Stiles sente di meritarsi sul serio un accidenti di medaglia per l'autocontrollo, perché ciò che vorrebbe fare in realtà è saltargli addosso, e ce la sta mettendo tutta per non rispondere alla pressione e alla frizione dell'erezione di Derek che, ancora avvolta dai jeans, sfrega contro la sua. È una sensazione da urlo; Stiles sa che, quando questa strana faccenda sarà finita, il suo uccello lo odierà per essersi trattenuto. Però riporta il cervello in pista e ritrova l’uso della parola.

«Va bene, forse non ti senti male. Ma continuo a pensare che ora come ora non sia proprio tutto a posto nel mondo-di-Derek. Non ti stai comportando in un modo proprio... _cazzo!_ » Stiles sibila e sussulta per la maniera in cui Derek lo ha appena strattonato per i fianchi e per la sensazione inconfondibile di calore e di bagnato, provocata dal passaggio della sua lingua sul collo. «Okay – hai decisamente bisogno di Deaton!»

Poi, però, Derek fa scivolare una mano decisa sul suo uccello e glielo strizza.

«No, non ce l'ho» La voce di Derek è come melassa scura che cola nell’orecchio e su una guancia di Stiles, mentre le loro bocche si sfiorano. Poi Derek gli sussurra dolcemente sulle labbra quattro parole che distruggono tutte le buone intenzioni di Stiles: «Ho bisogno di _te_.»

Le ginocchia di Stiles si mettono a tremare sul serio, mentre Derek gli lecca un labbro, e non c'è _nulla_ di dolce nel modo in cui lo sta baciando. È tutto bisogno, fame, denti che si scontrano e pelle che sfrega su altra pelle ispida. Il raspare della barba incolta di Derek contro il suo viso e gli affondi della sua lingua fanno mugolare Stiles e lo costringono ad aggrapparsi a lui per non cadere. Le dita di Derek sono ancora chiuse attorno al suo uccello, che è già duro da far male e sta diventando bagnato nella stretta di quel pugno che lo accarezza a un ritmo tanto lento e costante da essere in netto contrasto con la disperazione del bacio.

Stiles si rende conto che sta per raggiungere l'orgasmo con una tempistica umiliante e a dir poco imbarazzante. Sono passati appena un paio di minuti e lui cerca di trattenersi – di fermare Derek – ma non può interrompere il bacio per avvertirlo. Il suo lamento strozzato di protesta si trasforma in un gemito di piacere, quando viene schizzando nel pugno di Derek, i testicoli doloranti e l'uccello che si libera pulsando. Le sue gambe cedono per davvero e, per un secondo, Stiles si sente come se il mondo esterno non esistesse più e la stanza gli gira intorno. Poi Derek allontana la bocca dalla sua e Stiles si ritrova a osservare il soffitto della sua stanza e intanto viene spinto sul letto e avverte le lenzuola stropicciate contro la pelle nuda della schiena. Derek è in ginocchio tra le sue cosce e gli sta praticamente strappando i boxer di dosso.

«Lasciami...» protesta Stiles ed è sul punto di aiutarlo a toglierli, ma il suono di cuciture strappate gli suggerisce che è ormai troppo tardi per salvarli. "Ehy, bello. Quelli erano i miei preferiti."

Allora Derek si ferma, giusto per una frazione di secondo, ma il modo incredulo in cui inarca un sopracciglio nell’osservarlo la dice lunga. Poi la sua bocca cala sul cazzo di Stiles, già di nuovo duro e sensibile, e le cose per lui cambiano prospettiva. I boxer di Snoopy e Woodstock contro la lingua di Derek Hale che fa _quel genere di cose_ alla punta del suo uccello? Non c'è gara. Purché continui per il resto dell’eternità a fargli quello che sta facendo ora, Derek potrà strappare tutto l’intimo che Stiles possiede. La bocca di Derek è calda come velluto bagnato e, non appena ringhia contro la sua erezione, Stiles pensa che è tutto davvero meraviglioso e che non fa affatto paura come probabilmente dovrebbe.

«Merda.» Stiles è sul punto di arrendersi un’altra volta. Non si è ancora ripreso completamente dal primo orgasmo ed è di nuovo duro– di già? – e Derek che lo succhia in quel modo è davvero troppo. Stiles gli infila le dita tra i capelli e tira forte. «Derek... fermati un minuto; ho bisogno di una pausa.»

Derek si scosta, accigliato e scontento, e – _oh Dio_ – c'è dello sperma sulle sue labbra. Notarlo fa sì che l'uccello di Stiles dia uno scatto, il che fa comparire un sogghigno sul volto di Derek. Poi Derek si muove rapido, scivolando contro il corpo di Stiles, per risalire a succhiargli il collo e per imprigionarlo tra le proprie braccia; Stiles gli infila una mano sotto la canottiera e la fa scorrere ad accarezzargli la schiena. Derek è ancora rovente e le mani di Stiles scivolano con facilità sui muscoli tesi e sulla pelle umida di sudore. La sensazione è meravigliosa e incredibile e Stiles desidera ottenere di più. Qualsiasi cosa sia questa – questa magia o forza della natura che ha fatto in modo che Derek lo voglia – ora che ci si è arreso, Stiles intende approffittarne al massimo, perché potrebbe essere la sola occasione che gli capiterà mai.

«Via,» ansima, strattonando la canottiera sudata di Derek. «Non sei nemmeno vicino all’essere abbastanza nudo.»

A Derek non serve molta persuasione: si tira su, a cavalcioni sulle anche di Stiles, e solleva le braccia per sfilarsi la maglietta. Stiles coglie l'opportunità per occuparsi della chiusura dei suoi pantaloni, ingaggiando una lotta frenetica con i bottoni, con più entusiasmo che successo. Ma, in sua difesa, la sagoma poderosa dell’erezione di Derek, che si ritrova sotto il naso, è una distrazione bella grossa, e la macchia umida che campeggia sulla punta lo è anche di più. Per fortuna l'abilità manuale di Derek sembra non essere influenzata dall'ovvia eccitazione, così è lui che dà una mano, dopo aver lanciato da qualche parte la maglietta.

Stiles è ipnotizzato dalla vista dell'uccello di Derek che man mano emerge dai jeans: duro, non circonciso e perfetto. Derek non indossa l'intimo e, dal momento che l'intero pomeriggio si sta trasformando in una fantasia sessuale di proporzioni epiche, Stiles non ne è nemmeno sorpreso. Derek si abbassa i pantaloni prima che Stiles riesca a riportare lo sguardo in alto, verso il suo viso di solito tanto accigliato e sempre e comunque bello in una maniera vergognosa.

Ora però Derek non è accigliato, le sue sopracciglia sono unite in un'unica linea ma la sua espressione trasmette intensità e desiderio, non irritazione. Il suo viso è arrossato e gli occhi sono scuri e disperati. Derek emette un suono che è a metà tra un ringhio e un gemito e un attimo dopo sta di nuovo baciando e succhiando il collo di Stiles ed è tutto morsi e denti – fortunatamente ancora umani – che grattano sulla pelle. Stiles finirà ricoperto di marchi, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene, perché Derek sta sfregando con l’uccello contro il suo e e le sue mani sono su di lui, ovunque, e non c’è nient’altro che abbia importanza.

«Dio... Stiles,» Derek geme sulla pelle maltrattata della sua gola. «Ho bisogno...» Si distrae nell'incontrare ancora una volta le labbra di Stiles e spinge con la lingua, scopandogli la bocca, ragion per cui gli diventa impossibile parlare. Con una mano si sofferma sui testicoli di Stiles, li avvolge e li accarezza, poi con una falange ancora asciutta scivola più giù a massaggiare l'anello dei muscoli.

Stiles rabbrividisce ed esala un suono strangolato, direttamente dentro la bocca di Derek, senza nemmeno sapere se il suo sia un verso di protesta oppure di piacere, perché il dito di Derek intanto spinge e preme e si sta impossessando della sua carne sensibile. Stiles magari non avrà chissà quale esperienza sessuale, oltre quella che si è fatto per così dire "in solitaria", ma sa che, per questo genere di cose, l’uso del lubrificante è decisamente auspicabile. Ha provato a scoparsi con le dita senza utilizzarlo e non è stata un‘esperienza che è desideroso di ripetere. Il dito di Derek si fa più insistente e il bruciore fa sobbalzare Stiles, che gli stringe le gambe attorno ai fianchi in modo convulso. Derek interrompe il bacio e si ferma; il respiro affannoso e pesante.

« _Devo_ essere _dentro_ di te.» Per un momento i suoi occhi si illuminano di rosso. «Stiles... _ti prego_.»

Le parole suonano come se gli fossero state strappate di bocca. Sembra che che sia in preda al dolore e Stiles crede che ci sia sotto qualcosa di più rispetto al mero desiderio. Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo a Derek, lui _ha necessità_ di Stiles in questo preciso momento, ha bisogno di tutto questo e gli sta chiedendo di aiutarlo. Paragonata a tutte le cose che Stiles ha fatto per Derek in passato, questa sembra relativamente semplice. Non è mica come se Derek gli stesse chiedendo di nuovo di amputargli un braccio. Stiles desidera perdere la verginità da quella che gli sembra un'eternità e, okay, magari durante la sua prima volta gli sarebbe piaciuto stare sopra ed essere prima portato fuori a cena, ma Derek è sexy, è più che consenziente e bisogna accontentarsi di quel che passa il convento.

«Okay,» risponde Stiles con dolcezza. Si fa avanti e stringe il viso di Derek, circondandolo con entrambe le mani per costringerlo a rimanere concentrato su di lui, «Okay, possiamo farlo. Ma abbiamo bisogno del lubrificante; è nel cassetto vicino al mio letto.»

Derek si muove come un fulmine, ritornando subito con la bottiglia in mano. La offre a Stiles, che aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. «Pensavo volessi fare tu gli onori di casa, ma okay.» Afferra la bottiglietta e si spreme un po' di liquido sulle sulle dita, poi lo restituisce. «Mettine un po' anche sul tuo uccello.»

«Io non...» Derek si ferma e il suo sguardo segue la mano di Stiles che si è spinta fino a raggiungere l'anello dei muscoli, per massaggiarlo con la punta di due dita. _«_ _Cazzo._ _»_ Gli occhi di Derek le guardano muoversi. «Io non ho mai...» prova di nuovo, ma le parole svaniscono quando Stiles si penetra con le dita, spingendosele dentro. Di solito Stiles va più lentamente, un dito per volta, però ora percepisce l'urgenza che trasuda da Derek e ha la sensazione che non ce la farà ad aspettare. Spinge con decisione, ignorando il dolore, consapevole che non durerà a lungo. Fa scivolare le dita dentro e fuori, più a fondo a ogni nuova torsione e spinta, e poi aggiunge un terzo dito, sibilando per il bruciore e per la tensione, mentre si prepara per l'uccello di Derek.

Derek si stringe l’erezione nel pugno. Ha l'uccello bagnato di lubrificante e liquido pre-seminale e la mano immobile, sta solo strizzando forte, come se si stesse trattenendo dal venire subito. «Gesù, Stiles. Se tu potessi vederti in questo momento.» I suoi occhi sono puntati sulle dita di Stiles che scivolano dentro e fuori dalla stretta presa del suo corpo.

Stiles sbuffa una risata. «No, grazie. Ho già abbastanza complessi anche senza aggiungere le smorfie-imbarazzanti -da-sesso alla lista delle cose di cui preoccuparmi.»

Derek scuote la testa. «Sei sexy.» A giudicare dall'espressione sul suo viso, Stiles può quasi credergli. Derek si abbassa e fa scorrere la punta di un dito intorno all'apertura di Stiles, che è strettissima. «Posso?»

«Certo.» Stiles sibila nel lasciar scivolare fuori le proprie dita e poi grugnisce, mentre Derek le sostituisce con le sue. Le flette e preme e Stiles rabbrividisce quando scivolano su quella che immagina essere la sua prostata. Lui l'ha cercata per un po', ma ovviamente non ha trovato l'angolazione giusta, perché _cazzo_. Ora che sa dove si nasconde, la cercherà ancora e ancora, ogni santa volta. Derek geme e Stiles si contorce attorno alle sue dita e intanto nota che lo sta uccidendo essere dentro di lui con quelle ma non con il cazzo. «Okay. Scopami.» Inarca i fianchi incoraggiante. «Sono prontissimo.»

Nel momento in cui Derek tira fuori le dita, lo solleva di peso e lo gira a pancia in giù, Stiles mugola per la sorpresa. Derek gli fa sollevare i fianchi e lui boccheggia alla sensazione della punta dell'uccello che scivola caldo e umido sulla sua apertura. Tutto questo è qualcosa che non pensava nemmeno di desiderare ma, ora che lui e Derek sono lì e che sta succedendo, lo vuole disperatamente e si spinge indietro per ottenere un maggior contatto. Può sentire il suo corpo che si apre per Derek.

Derek ansima e inizia a spingersi dentro. I suoi gemiti suonano spezzati, rotti, e Stiles vorrebbe poterlo guardare in viso.

«Fermati,» ansima. Derek si blocca, le dita che lasciano lividi sui suoi fianchi, mentre li stringe più forte. Però smette di spingere e si blocca, con la punta dell’uccello che gli preme contro e lo tiene aperto. «Non così. Voglio guardare _te_ , non il cuscino.»

Nell’istante in cui Derek si ritrae, gemono entrambi. A Stiles la sua mancanza sembra quasi dolorosa; non può immaginare quanto sia stato difficile per Derek fermarsi proprio in quel momento. Si gira in fretta sulla schiena e solleva le ginocchia al petto per offrirsi. In questo modo si sente più esposto, delicato e vulnerabile, ma ne vale la pena, pur di guardare Derek in viso quando gli affonda finalmente dentro, con lentezza. Derek spinge con decisione, tanto da sepellirsi nel suo corpo fino ai testicoli e Stiles si sente pieno, l’interno del suo corpo brucia per la pressione e la tensione a malapena sopportabili. Sente i suoi muscoli che si chiudono attorno a Derek e prova a rilassarsi, a lasciare che Derek si prenda tutto, che si prenda lui. Per una volta nella vita, Stiles fatica a trovare le parole adatte e quindi, invece di parlare, inarca i fianchi e stringe le gambe attorno a quelli di Derek, attirandolo a sé e incoraggiandolo a muoversi. «Lentamente» lo avverte.

Derek all'inizio è gentile; i movimenti ben controllati. Il suo sguardo è fisso sul punto in cui il suo corpo è unito a quello di Stiles e si osserva affondare cauto dentro di lui, con ogni spinta delicata. Ogni nuovo affondo brucia un po' meno e Stiles inizia a muoversi insieme a Derek, incoraggiandolo.

«Ora va bene.» Si tira su e chiude una mano attorno alla nuca di Derek. «È una bella sensazione.»

E lo è. È una sensazione incredibile. Non è assolutamente come le volte in cui Stiles ha sperimentato con le proprie dita. L'uccello di Derek è più liscio, più gentile in un certo senso, rispetto alla torsione nodosa delle nocche e al pericolo rappresentato dalle unghie. Ma è anche molto più grosso; più lungo e più largo, e semplicemente _migliore_ di qualsiasi altra cosa Stiles abbia mai provato. Sentirsi così allargato e pieno lo fa ansimare spinta dopo spinta, come se lo stessero masturbando dall'interno, senza nemmeno sfiorargli l'uccello.

Derek adesso si sta muovendo più in fretta e la sua pelle brucia sotto il tocco di Stiles, che gli fa scorrere i palmi delle mani sulla schiena. È scivolosa per il sudore, i muscoli che si tendono e si contraggono mentre Derek scopa Stiles, sempre più forte. La sua bocca cala su ogni punto del corpo di Stiles che riesce a raggiungere e succhia e morde il suo collo e le sue spalle, la lingua che affonda tra le labbra di Stiles in baci profondi ed eccitanti. Le sue mani sono strette sui fianchi di Stiles, i polpastrelli che premono come per marchiarlo, per attirarlo ancora di più verso il suo cazzo, come se stesse cercando di incunearsi sempre più in profondità dentro di lui e di rimanere radicato lì. Derek ringhia a ogni spinta e, quando i suoi denti gli graffiano la scapola, quel piccolo dolore fa solo sì che Stiles ansimi più forte, attiri Derek più vicino e gli infili una mano tra i capelli, torcendoli con foga.

Derek si sposta, si siede sulle ginocchia e si sistema Stiles in grembo. Per un istante Stiles si agita a quel cambiamento, che lo coglie di sorpresa, ma le mani di Derek sui suoi fianchi lo trattengono, e lo sorreggono, finché lui non gli serra le gambe attorno alla vita. In questa posizione, con la gravità che lo spinge sempre di più verso il basso, ogni volta che si solleva per poi riabbassarsi, Stiles sente l'uccello di Derek dentro di sé ancora più in profondità. Derek lo sta scopando con il massimo del controllo e lo tiene sollevato come se non pesasse nulla. Stiles gli stringe le braccia attorno alle spalle e ci siaggrappa, premendoglisi addosso, in modo che, ogni volta che si strusciano, caldi e scivolosi, il suo uccello resti intrappolato tra il suo corpo e quello di Derek. Sente la pressione crescere dentro di sé, riempire i suoi testicoli e il formicolare lungo suo uccello, mentre Derek spinge più forte, più veloce.

«Oh mio Dio... cazzo... cazzo!» farfuglia Stiles. «Gesù, Derek... _cazzo_.»

La sua erezione esplode, eruttando schizzi di sperma caldi e densi, che bagnano entrambi. Persino Stiles può annusarne l'odore acre. È come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore: Derek si lascia andare del tutto e inizia a scopare Stiles più forte e a trattenerlo contro di sé, bloccato sul suo cazzo, che intanto pulsa e si gonfia dentro di lui. Derek viene e viene, il viso premuto sul collo di Stiles, emettendo versi che a stento suonano umani. Stiles nota un aumentare della pressione, che lo fa trasalire e che lo spaventa un po'. Non che abbia termini di paragone, ma capisce comunque che sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Avverte un'ulteriore tensione e un nuovo bruciore e, d'istinto, prova a svincolarsi dall'uccello di Derek, che a quanto pare sta ancora venendo, con le dita serrate sui suoi fianchi, mentre spinge e geme. Ma, quando Stiles tenta di districarsi, la sensazione di essere teso al massimo cresce in maniera esponenziale. Lui geme per il dolore, non più per il piacere, e anche Derek guaisce.

«Stiles, no!» Derek afferra Stiles e lo mantiene fermo.

Sono incastrati. Stiles è bloccato in grembo a Derek, le gambe strette intorno alle sue anche. Sente il suo uccello che gli si contrae di nuovo dentro; la presione è quasi insopportabile. Stiles preme il viso sulla spalla di Derek e prova a respirare e a scacciare le ondate di panico che lo stanno invadendo.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» Stiles stringe il braccio di Derek e percepisce la flessione dei bicipiti, quando lui lo attira più vicino. «Cosa cazzo sta succedendo?»

«Merda.» Il respiro di Derek è caldo sul petto di Stiles, contro cui ha sepellito il viso. «Mi dispiace... Non lo sapevo... Non mi ero reso conto.»

«Non ti eri reso conto di cosa?» gli ansima Stiles sul collo, cercando di rilassarsi e di resistere al bisogno di tentare una nuova ritirata. Continua ad avvertire la pressione implacabile del cazzo di Derek, la sensazione di essere quasi sul punto di rompersi là dove i loro corpi sono uniti. «Che accidenti di problema ha il tuo uccello?»

Derek ansima, un suono basso e sofferente, e la sua erezione pulsa di nuovo dentro Stiles, provocandogli una nuova scossa di dolore-piacere che lo fa rabbrividire e lo spinge a stringere Derek ancora più forte. «Si chiama Nodo,» mormora Derek, il viso ancora premuto sulla pelle di Stiles. «Mi dispiace... Non sapevo che sarebbe successo.»

«E adesso?» Stiles si agita sul grembo di Derek e si sente come se avesse un pugno dentro di sé – non che conosca davvero quel tipo di sensazione, ma ha visto delle foto su internet e ha una fervida immaginazione. «Cazzo.» Tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni viene espulsa insieme a quella parola, e lui resta immobile.

Le braccia di Derek lo stringono ancora più forte e continuano a tenerlo fermo. «Il Nodo è una cosa da lupi – come per le volpi e i cani. Sai... quando si accoppiano e rimangono incastrati insieme. Non avevo idea...» la sua voce si spegne...

Cala un lungo silenzio, mentre Stiles digerisce l'informazione. Lui e Derek sono avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, i corpi stretti in una posizione di estrema intimità, sulla quale non hanno nessuna voce in capitolo. Derek è ancora durissimo dentro Stiles e gli preme sulla prostata. Stiles ha l’uccello che sta tentando di inturgidirsi di nuovo, cosa che non dovrebbe proprio essere possibile. Tutto ciò rende difficile pensare.

«Cazzo,» dice ancora. «Siamo proprio fottuti.» Il che è un buon riassunto di tutta la situazione.

«Devo essere in calore.» La voce di Derek ora è poco più di un sussuro. «Ma non me ne ero reso conto. È passato così tanto tempo. Mi dispiace.»

Stiles solleva il viso dal collo di Derek – che, a proposito, ha un profumo meraviglioso – e abbassa lo sguardo, verso la sua testa scura. Libera un braccio e gli strattona i capelli, facendogli inclinare il capo all'indietro, in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. La sua faccia è sempre paonazza, e Stiles riesce a percepire sulla pelle il calore innaturale che sta ancora pulsando attraverso il corpo di Derek, e a quel punto tutto acquisisce finalmente senso. Ma intanto la luce selvaggia negli occhi di Derek si è smorzata e Stiles adesso può leggere vergogna e mortificazione, prima che Derek svii lo sguardo dal suo.

"Hey." Stiles si china e preme la fronte contro quella di Derek. Gli circonda il viso con tutte e due le mani, sente la barba ruvida contro i palmi, mentre lo trattiene e gli impedisce di abbassare la testa per l'imbarazzo. "È tutto okay. Non lo sapevi."

Rimangono così per un momento, la tensione che refluisce dai loro corpi. Stiles si sta abituando alla sensazione di essere tanto aperto e al leggero indolenzimento causato dal Nodo; la pressione non è più dolorosa. Si contorce leggermente sul grembo di Derek, facendo sussultare entrambi, e le braccia di Derek si stringono di riflesso. Stiles solleva ancora una volta il capo e appoggia il mento sulla sua testa. L'aria nella stanza è sempre calda e densa, l'odore di sudore e sperma è forte anche per il naso umano di Stiles.

«È una fortuna che mio padre debba lavorare fino a tardi stanotte,» dice Stiles «perché, se mi stesse già aspettando per cena, questa non sarebbe davvero una cosa divertente da spiegargli,.» La risata di Derek è un soffio tiepido contro il suo collo. «Oh, hey, papà. Verrò giù più tardi. Al momento sono impalato sul cazzo di Derek Hale e non potrò scendere per un po'. Questa come scusa potrebbe andar bene.» Il che lo porta a domandare a bruciapelo: «Quindi, quanto durerà? Cioè... non sapevi che oggi sarebbe successa una cosa simile, ma dovrai pur conoscere le nozioni basilari in fatto di lupi mannari...?»

«Non sono sicuro... forse mezz'ora?» Derek fa spallucce, le sue braccia si rilassano un po' di più attorno alla vita di Stiles.

Stiles lascia che Derek lo sorregga, pensando per un momento a che vita pazzesca e assurda si ritrova. Tutte le volte che pensa che le cose non possano diventare più folli succede una cosa come questa. Ha appena perso la verginità con un lupo mannaro e ora è letteralmente bloccato sull'uccello del suddetto licantropo. Stiles ha sentito dire che, quando si fa sesso con qualcuno, il giorno dopo può essere imbarazzante, ma questo è un livello tutto nuovo di imbarazzo. La sua sola consolazione è che Derek si sta senza dubbio vergognando più di lui.

«Oww!» Stiles sobbalza e il Nodo gli si spinge dentro per l'ennesima volta. «Cazzo... mi dispiace, ho un crampo alla gamba.» Un muscolo dietro la sua coscia si è immobilizzato in una fitta di dolore affilato e insopportabile, che parte dal sedere e arriva al retro del ginocchio.

Derek si muove svelto, e grazie a Dio per la sua forza sovrumana, perché in qualche modo riesce a sdraiarsi sulla schiena con Stiles disteso su di lui. Sono ancora legati l’uno all'altro, certo, ma almeno in questa posizione Stiles può allungare un po' le gambe e quindi stare più comodo. Il crampo si allevia e Stiles sospira di sollievo. Ora è stravaccato sul petto di Derek, il viso nascosto nel suo collo. Dannazione, dovrebbe essere illegale avere un odore così buono; Stiles si oppone al bisogno di annusare ancora. L'altro braccio di Derek gli poggia mollemente addosso, fermo sulla curva della sua schiena, e Stiles si rilassa.

«Mi dispiace,» dice ancora Derek. La sua voce risuona appena sotto l'orecchio di Stiles e la mano nell'incavo della sua schiena si sposta leggermente, i polpastrelli che sfiorano la pelle in un movimento quasi impercettibile.

«Hey, non è così male,» lo rassicura Stiles. «Ora che mi sono abituato a questo tuo uccello assurdo, la situazione è di gran lunga più piacevole che doverti tenere a galla in una piscina, sul serio.» È vero. Il suo corpo si è ormai adattato alla larghezza del Nodo e sta iniziando a godere di nuovo tutto quel formicolio, la pressione e la pienezza. L'uccello di Stiles è premuto contro la pelle calda degli addominali di Derek e si sta inturgidendo un’altra volta. Anche solo il movimento dei loro corpi mentre respirano è sufficiente a far sì che, a ogni alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto, il Nodo prema dentro Stiles in una maniera deliziosa. Stiles sente aumentare il battito cardiaco e i suoi muscoli interni si stringono attorno al Nodo in un riflesso incontrollato. Derek ringhia, un suono basso, e le sue mani corrono ad afferrare i fianchi di Stiles.

«Stiles,» lo avvisa, «fare così non aiuterà il Nodo a disfarsi.»

Una sensazione incandescente e troppo intensa per poterle resistere divampa a partire dal punto in cui Stiles e Derek sono uniti e lui rabbrividisce e poi sussulta. Si muove di nuovo, questa volta deliberatamente. Non può scostarsi, per permettere a Derek di spingere davvero, così invece gli si struscia contro, premendoglisi addosso e stringendo forte i muscoli. «Oh Dio,» mormora sul collo di Derek. «Posso? Mi sembra un peccato sprecare un'occasione simile.» Solleva la testa e guarda in basso, verso Derek che ha il viso arrossato, la bocca semiaperta.

Derek annuisce e Stiles ghigna.

Si siede sui talloni, il crampo scomparso e dimenticato, e prova a capire come far funzionare quell'incastro. Il Nodo non gli consente un vero e proprio movimento su-e-giù, ma Stiles riesce a trovare un ritmo dimenati-spingi-stringi che, per quanto lo riguarda, sta funzionando che è una meraviglia. Va piano, lasciando che la situazione evolva, prendendosi il suo tempo. A giudicare dai suoni sempre più disperati che Derek continua a emettere, Stiles immagina che il tutto stia funzionando anche per lui. Ma sente di dover comunque verificare.

«Così va bene?» Stiles si muove più in fretta e serra i muscoli con ancora più forza. Si afferra l’uccello e inizia ad accarezzarsi e, merda, – è di nuovo vicino al limite.

«Sì.» Derek è senza fiato, il suo sguardo vaga sul corpo di Stiles come se stesse cercando di memorizzarne ogni centimetro. Si sofferma sulla bocca, sui capezzoli, sul cazzo. Derek gli spinge via la mano e chiude le dita attorno al suo uccello, il pollice che scorre sulla punta mentre lo accarezza. «Sì, è bello. Voglio vederti venire ancora.»

«Se dici altre stronzate come questa, non ci vorrà molto.» Stiles sente le dita dei piedi che si arricciano, il piacere che cresce e si diffonde sino a rendere il suo bisogno disperato. Spinge forte verso il basso e Derek lo accarezza più velocemente, sfiorando e massaggiando la punta ipersensibile del suo uccello. A Stiles sembra di volare e ansima mentre tutto il suo corpo si contorce intorno al Nodo e la sua erezione fin troppo sollecitata schizza– è la terza volta quel pomeriggio e la quarta quel giorno – un patetico, misero getto bianco sugli addominali di Derek. «Cazzo... _cazzo_ ,» geme, tremando per la forza dell'orgasmo. I fianchi di Derek spingono e premono il Nodo sempre più a fondo, in una maniera che ha dell'impossibile e che lo fa crescere ancora di più, finché anche Derek viene con un ringhio, l'uccello che pulsa e si svuota, mentre Stiles si stringe su di lui e poi collassa in avanti sul suo petto, quando i suoi muscoli alla fine si arrendono.

Rimangono tutti e due sdraiati, ancora incastrati, mentre riprendono fiato e Stiles è solo vagamente consapevole delle mani di Derek che continuano ad accarezzarlo. I palmi che vagano sulla pelle umida della sua schiena e gli sfiorano le scapole. I polpastrelli che tracciano il rilievo della colonna vertebrale e scorrono distratti sulla corta peluria all'attaccatura dei suoi capelli. Il battito del cuore di Derek che rallenta è un rumore rilassante e Stiles può sentirlo dentro le ossa, una vibrazione che attraversa entrambi.

Strano ma vero, è Derek che alla fine rompe il silenzio.

«Sono contento che mi sia successo con te.»

Stiles solleva la testa per guardarlo e il suo viso gli sembra bello da impazzire. È appena scesa la sera e la luce nella stanza sta diminuendo, ma Stiles riesce vedere abbastanza bene. L'espressione di Derek è aperta e fiduciosa, tranquilla in un modo che Stiles non ha mai visto prima e che gli causa una fitta di tenerezza che è terrificante. Perché no, non può provare sentimenti come questi per Derek. Così li relega in angolino, in profondità.

«Perché io?» chiede. «Perché non uno del branco? Sono sicuro che Erica sarebbe stata onorata e credo che nemmeno Isaac si sarebbe tirato indietro.»

Derek si stringe nelle spalle, l'espressione che non lascia trapelare nulla. «L'istinto mi ha guidato qui.»

Stiles non sa cosa rispondere, così appoggia la testa su una spalla di Derek e respira il suo odore, mentre aspettano insieme che il Nodo svanisca e li liberi.

  


Stiles deve essersi addormentato, perché la prima cosa di cui si rende conto è che è sdraiato a faccia in giù sul suo letto sgualcito e che si sente terribilmente vuoto. Fino a questo momento non ha mai saputo cosa significhi sentirsi vuoti. Fuori è buio e Stiles ascolta l'acqua che scorre in bagno. Vorrebbe muoversi, ma il suo corpo è indolenzito e fiacco per la stanchezza, così rimane lì, in dormiveglia, e ascolta.

Sente dei passi felpati, poi un paio di mani gentili lo fanno voltare sulla schiena e Derek è lì nell'oscurità, una sagoma netta contro la luce del corridoio e inizia a ripulirgli la pancia dallo sperma con l'aiuto di un asciugamano.

«Hey» mormora Stiles.

«Hey» risponde Derek. Spinge Stiles a divaricare le gambe per potergli pulire le cosce, umide e appiccicaticce per via del seme che è colato fuori mentre lui dormiva.

Appena Stiles è pulito, Derek tira su il lenzuolo per coprirlo fino alla vita e riporta l'asciugamano in bagno. Quando Derek ritorna, Stiles nota che è ancora nudo. Il suo uccello al momento pende morbido e rilassato, così innocuo in apparenza, ma Stiles riesce ancora ad avvertire il dolore dolce e bruciante che aleggia nel punto in cui la sua erezione è stata incuneata dentro di lui. Cerca di non fissare Derek come un guardone, mentre lui intanto si riveste. Sembra che, a parte i suoi boxer, gli altri vestiti siano sopravvissuti quasi illesi.

Derek si siede sul bordo del letto. «Immagino che ora dovrei andare» dice. Al buio Stiles non riesce a scorgere la sua espressione e la sua voce non lascia trapelare nulla.

Stiles cerca di ignorare la stupida fitta di dolore che gli pugnala lo stomaco. Cosa si aspettava? Derek ha avuto bisogno di lui, ma ora era finita. Ora sembra tornato normale: il calore deve essergli passato. È meglio che entrambi sorvolino su ciò che è successo e Stiles deve farsene una ragione. Quindi, per proteggersi, si rifugia nell’ironia, che è un meccanismo di difesa che non ha mai fallito prima d'ora.

«Bene, è stato divertente.» Perfino alle sue stesse orecchie il tono suona troppo acuto, come se stesse cercando con eccessivo impegno di mantenerlo leggero. «Rifacciamolo, qualche volta.» Fa una risatina forzata, ma dubita di riuscire a prendere in giro Derek.

«In realtà, mi stavo chiedendo...» La voce di Derek è roca ed esitante, ma poi allunga la mano, afferra quella di Stiles, che riposa immobile sulle lenzuola, e intreccia le dita con le sue. All'improvviso Stiles non riesce a respirare, nell‘attesa che Derek prosegua. «Mi chiedevo se potrei forse... offrirti un caffé o qualcosa?»

Probabilmente il modo in cui Stiles scoppia a ridere è davvero inappropriato, ma lui non riesce a trattenersi. Le dita di Derek stringono le sue in una maniera quasi dolorosa. «Oh mio Dio... mi dispiace, amico. È solo che, come minimo, mi devi un pranzo per averti aiutato. Ma va bene – anche se in realtà preferirei un milkshake – qualunque tipo di bevanda andrà benone.»

«Domani – dopo la scuola?» La presa di Derek si è allentata di nuovo e le sue dita stanno disegnando cerchi distratti sul palmo della mano di Stiles.

«Okay.» Stiles, mezzo addormentato com'è e con il cervello in coma da sesso, sta ancora cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo con esattezza.

«È un appuntamento, quindi.» Derek sembra compiaciuto, tipo _davvero_ compiaciuto, e Stiles all'improvviso capisce.

«Oh cazzo, certo che lo è. Un vero appuntamento. Okay, allora.» Sta sorridendo come un idiota e le parole continuano a sgorgargli di bocca da sole, perché è Stiles ed è super-eccitato e lui è fatto così. «Ora, so che l'abbiamo già deciso, anche se credo che il mio culo abbia bisogno di un po' di tempo per recuperare, prima che ci proviamo di nuovo, calore o non calore, solo per fartelo sapere... ma penso che potrei essere in grado di sopportare… un pompino?»

Derek si china e lo zittisce con un bacio. È soffice e dolce, ma decisamente troppo rapido, e poi Derek balza in piedi ed è subito fuori dal letto, le gambe che dondolano oltre il davanzale della finestra aperta. «Ci vediamo domani, Stiles.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> L'autrice scrive anche opere originali, le trovate qui:  
> http://www.amazon.com/Jay-Northcote/e/B00G4I0KNO/ref=ntt_athr_dp_pel_1.


End file.
